MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Kano
Kostume 1: His appearance in Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His design from Mortal Kombat, where he’s bald. * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Kano * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 3: His costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Unlockable Kostume 4: His Revolution costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kosplay 1: Zoda from F-Zero * Kosplay 2: Deathstroke from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kosplay 3: Dr. Crygor from WarioWare Bio An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous--exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand. Gameplay Character Trait Knife Throwing Act: Kano throws a bunch of knives at his opponent. Number of knives are based on how many hits your normal attack gives the opponent. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Knife Throw: Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Knife Toss. Kano throws two knives at once. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Blade Toss and has Kano throw two knives in a row, with the second one being able to hit ducking opponents. The enhanced version of Knife Toss is called Multi Blades, which has Kano throw three knives at different heights that knock the enemy down. * Kanoball: Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Kano Ball. Kano will spin in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged (delayed) and it's unblockable if held for the full charge. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Black Dragon Ball and, like the MKII, can be delayed, but won't become unblockable if held for the full charge. It also has armor and can be canceled while being delayed. * Down Ball: Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. **In MKII, the enhanced version is Downward Ball '''and allows Kano to do his '''Air Throw before the opponent hits the ground. **In MKII:O, this move can be enhanced as soon as Kano lands, which will make him pounce at the opponent's torso to force them against the ground instead of the low kick. * Upwards Kanoball: Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. This moves is known simply as Up Ball in MKII. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Uprise Ball. **In MKII:O it has armor, but is slightly less damaging than the original version. * Psycho Kanoball: This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. * Fist of Power: Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. * Air Throw: While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. Cybernetic gains multiple Eye Laser and grenade attacks. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a red glow, bowie knives are removed and combat knives are secured on either side of his waist. * Eye Laser: Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Eye Blast, which has armor, increased damage and again, stuns the opponent, leaving them open for another attack. * Upward Laser: Kano shoots his laser upwards to hit a foe in the air. **This move can be enhanced if it hits the enemy, which will make Kano quickly fire a second laser that sends the enemy flying into the air, allowing for a follow-up attack. Commando gains the Choke Grab, Power Slam, and High/Low Parry. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a yellow glow. * Chokehold: Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them in the chest. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Kano Choke. Kano grounds the opponent and constantly smashes their head on the ground whilst laughing. He then quickly rolls over them to the other side. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Strangle. Instead of bashing his knee at the opponent's face at the end, Kano will stab them in the chest with his knife three times, lifting them up with the knife to deliver a punch to their face that knocks them away. * High Counter: Kano will counter any high physical attack by knocking the opponent down with a vicious clothesline. **The enhanced version does more damage. * Low Counter: Kano will counter any low attack by pulling the enemy down to the ground, stabbing their chest with one of his elbow blades and then rolling away. **The enhanced version does more damage. * Rib Strike: Kano grabs the opponent to strike their rib cage with his knee twice before knocking them away with a knee to their face. **The enhanced version does more damage and has armour on startup. * Power Slam: Kano grabs his opponent and does a German Suplex, leaping up with them to slam their head against the floor. **The enhanced version has armor on startup and sees Kano leap up with the enemy at a higher height to do extra damage as they land head-first. Cutthroat gains Knife attacks and Power Up move. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a blue glow. * Blade Swipe: Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. **The enhanced version is called''' Bloody Slice''' and has Kano stab the opponent's abdomen before pulling the blade up to throw them in the air. * Blade Spin: Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. Only usable by MK Kano. * Inner Rage: Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. In MKO, this is known as Power Up, and has Kano pound his cybernetic heart to activate it. It also increases his damage for a period, but this time at the cost of making Kano himself lose health over time until the buff wears off. **The enhanced version is called Charge Up. It gives him a greater damage buff without the disadvantage of health loss. It also armors him while he performs the chest pound animation. X-Ray Move * Lacerater: Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that he stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent and diagonally slices the opponent's rib-cage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. Super Move * Ear to Ear: Kano fires a quick beam from his cybernetic eye at the opponent, blinding them enough for Kano to throw one of his knives at their feet, sticking them to the ground before he starts slashing them multiple times against the chest with his other knife before slashing them one last time against the neck, taking back his other knife and kicking them back. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Heartbreak: Kano turns the opponent around and punches the heart out through his victim’s back, holding it so they can see it. He then crushes the heart in his hands, pulls it back out and hoists it in the air while blood still pumps out. * Eye Laser Finisher: Kano shoots a laser beam from his cybernetic eye, which slices off the opponent’s arms, bleeding heavily. He then uses his laser beam to slice a hole in his/her stomach, causing their intestines to fall out. He then finishes by shooting his laser beam at their head, which explodes into bloody chunks everywhere. * Burning Headache: Kano jams a knife into the opponent's neck, then repeatedly headbutts him/her with his metal faceplate until he/she are on their knees and holds his/her head back. He then blows off half of their face with his laser eyes. X-Ality * Yer Dead Now, Mate!: Kano grabs his opponent, flips backwards with them, then jumps into the air. He comes back down and stomps on him/her with full force, which crushes their intestines so hard, that they literally explode in bloody fashion. Kano then gets out his knife, whilst saying “DIE, YA' MOTHERFUCKER!!” before stabbing him/her in their head, where the knife penetrates through their skull, and into their brain. Kano then gets up and gives his usual “throat cutting” gesture. Brutalities *'Ballin':' Kano does an enhanced Down Ball, rolling into a ball to stun the opponent and proceeding to snare them, mangling their upper body into a ball. *'Terminate:' Kano grabs his opponent and knocks them with his metallic eye. He finishes with an upwards headbutt which launches their head clean off into the air. *'Just the Tip:' Kano does a Bloody Slice, stabbing his opponent in the abdomen with one of his knives and violently pulling it upwards. The opponent looks at the screen before splitting in half until the abdomen. (Cutthroat Variation) *'Glaring Light:' Kano hits his opponent several times and detonates a bomb which throws them upwards, forwarding with an enhanced Upward Laser. The second laser shot obliterates the lower half of the body. (Cybernetic Variation) *'Wham Bam:' Kano grabs the opponent and performs a Power Slam that destroys his opponent's head. (Commando Variation) *'Pop Off:' Kano grabs his opponent and Chokes them. Afterwards, he grabs their head and crushes it like a balloon. (Secret - Commando Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Knife Stab: Kano gets two knives out. He starts off by stabbing himself in his eye implant (or his real eye, depending on which way he's facing) with one of them. He then uses the other knife to stab himself in the chest. Kano then collapses on the ground, dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross * '''Try not to losses: '''W.I.P Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Kano spins his knife like a top and then puts it away, preparing for battle, and says, “I’ll handle this with no charge.” Victory Pose Kano leaps high up and stomps on his down opponent in full force. He then gets out a knife but instead of gutting his opponent then, he uses it like a shaving razor. Rival '''Name: '''Wolf O'Donnell Both are mercenaries, and are leaders of their respective organizations (Wolf is to Star Wolf, whereas Kano is to the Black Dragon). Also, both have cybernetic eye implants, the only differences being that Wolf has his on his left eye, whereas Kano has it on his right. Category:MK Vs Nintendo